Puedo ver el futuro
by MaestroJGC
Summary: De un momento a otro, Adrien puede ver el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien estaba en el salón de clases, con un par de ojeras.

Debía comprobar sí éso era verdad.

Desde ayer, sabe lo que va a pasar antes de que pasé pero podía ser pura suerte acumulada.

Sí Nathaniel entraba al salón de clases, pasaba por las escaleras y se le escapaba un gas, éso significaba casualidad.

El pelirrojo llegó al salón de clases, se dirigió a su asiento pero en ése momento se le escapó una flatulencia.

-¡Que asco!

Y Chloe se quejó mientras el chico se iba muerto de la vergüenza, a tomar asiento.

¡¿Por qué siempre le pasaban ésas cosas a él sí era callado y quería dominar al mundo con puño de hierro?!

Mientras Adrien se tapaba la nariz, negó con la cabeza.

Casualidad, nada raro.

No es como sí Nino fuese a llegar, tomando la mano de Alya, él no es lo suficientemente hombre.

-Hola, hermano.

Adrien levantó la mirada y vio a Nino, tomando la mano de Alya, la cual parecía algo apenada.

Las... las casualidades vienen por dos.

No es como sí por primera vez, Marinette llegase antes de que toque la campana y en un intentó de saludar normalmente, tropieze.

La azabache llegó al salón de clases y sonrió en dirección de Adrien (¿su mejor amiga? ¿qué es éso?)

-Hola Ad...

Se tropezó con su propia sombra y cerró los ojos en espera de la caída que nunca llegó.

-¿Eh?

Abrió sus ojos y vio a Adrien, sosteniendola de los brazos, con cuidado.

-Yo... lo siento, soy muy torpe.

Se puso de pié por sí solá y Adrien tragó duró.

¿Veía el futuro?

-Yo...

La ojiazul cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, estando ella ruborizada.

-Buenos días.

Y se fue a sentar, al fín saludando a su mejor amiga mientras Adrien quedaba en shock.

Acababa de tener una nueva visión, de Marinette, más grande, bella, con el cabello suelto y un vestido de novia, llegando al altar, donde él la esperaba para casarse.

Miró en dirección de su amiga la cual hacía sus habituales movimientos exagerados, explicandole a Alya el por qué se dignó a llegar temprano.

¿Se casaría con Marinette?

Pero ella sólo era una muy buena amiga.

No estaba seguro de que éso de ver el futuro sea cierto todavía, debía comprobarlo más a fondo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con una historia nueva después de no se cuanto tiempo.

¿Las demás? Todas en el olvido, doy un nuevo inicio desde aquí.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de continuar quiero que recuerden que mis historias son de humor, sí les gusta está idea y quieren hacer algo desarrollado y a su gusto, siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

.

.

Adrien dio un gran suspiro delante de la oficina de su padre, pensando en que diría y de inmediato le vino la imagen del futuro, a su cabeza.

"Yo... lo siento... estoy orgulloso de ti."

El chico rió.

No había forma de que su padre diga éso.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su padre, sin anteojos y frotando sus párpados.

Éso significaba que estaba cansado y por ende, de muy mal humor.

-Padre.

-Ahora no Adrien, estoy muy ocupado.

El chico dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

No veía el futuro.

-Está bien, sólo te iba a decir que una chica me gusta.

Gabriel se puso de pie, haciendo que Adrien se detenga.

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica? ¿Al fín dejaste de ser un idiota y te fijaste en Marinette?

¿Marinette? ¿Por qué se fijaria en su amiga?

Vio los ojos de su padre lagrimosos y se asusto un poco.

-¿Estás llorando?

Éso no estaba pasando ¿verdad?

El hombre se sentó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo... lo siento... estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sin nada más que decir y mucho menos oír, Adrien salió de la oficina de su padre y se fue corriendo a su habitación, sonrojado como nunca antes.

¡En verdad podía ver el futuro y no era broma!

Entonces... ¿se casaría con Marinette?

Pero ella era sólo una amiga que sí se daba cuenta, era muy bonita, simpática, talentosa, divertida, graciosa, abrazable, dulce, aten...

"¡Ah! ¡Controlate Agreste! ¡A ti te gusta Ladybug!"

Se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la puerta de su habitación y llevo sus manos a su cabello, ahora imaginando a Marinette sólo unos pocos años mayor, acostada sobre su pecho mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Adrien se puso de pie y dio un gran suspiro.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

Un elegante Adrien, iba al parque, corriendo y con una sonrisa aterradora.

Ése día, Marinette organizó una reunión entre todos para pasar el rato. Nada malo, con excepción de que invitó a el "sonrisa de soñador."

Él llegaría tarde por un evento que tenía con su padre pero cuando iban llegando al lugar, a su mente vino la imagen de Marinette, tropezando y siendo salvada de caer por un sonriente Luka.

Inmediatamente le dijo a su padre que alguien le quería robar a Marinette, el hombre hizo que detengan el auto y casi le da una patada con tal de que vaya por Marinette, con la advertencia de que iba a ser castigado sí no golpeaba a ése ladrón de nueras.

Marinette solamente era una amiga y una muy infiel.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a serle infiel en su futuro matrimonio el cual ella no sabía y él aún dudaba un poco?!

Y él creyendo que Marinette era buena, pero sólo era una infiel en una relación aún inexistente de la que ella no sabía.

.

.

En el parque.

Marinette iba llevando una bandeja de bizcochos donde todos estaban reunidos hasta que tropezó con una hoja.

"Rayos."

La azabache cerró sus ojos y cayó en el suelo, tumbado los bizcochos mientras Alix llegaba y se arrodiba, llorando por los bizcochos recién salidos del horno.

-Lo siento.

Marinette se disculpó mientras se levantaba y veía como no muy lejos, Luka intentaba deshacerse de Adrien el cual lo había tacleando.

La azabache fruncio el ceño y fue a separar a ésos dos.

¿Por qué se estaban peleando y en qué momento llegó Adrien vestido de forma tan elegante?

-Adrien, deja a Luka.

Se acercó a ellos y el rubio se puso de pie de un saltó, antes de tomarla de los hombros y verla con seriedad.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

¿Estás castigada por serme infiel en una relación que no tenemos?

No, técnicamente no le fue infiel por que se lo impidió.

Bajó la mirada, vio las rodillas del pantalón de su amiga, sucias y suspiro profundo mientras se agachaba y le limpiaba con las manos.

-Lo siento, me caí... como siempre.

Se disculpó la apenada azabache mientras Luka sólo los veía, sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa.

Adrien ganó la pelea pero la guerra todavía continuaba.


End file.
